


故障版本1.0

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	故障版本1.0

故障版本1.0

 

“jarvis？”

虽然新战甲试飞很成功，但是好像在某种方面，有那么一点的异常。

Tony在空中的时候就感觉到，贴身型的战甲似乎有点紧的过分了，尤其是下面......这也太贴合了，他可记得他没有这么设计。而且现在采用的是纳米技术，所有地方都可以根据需要改变形状。但他并没有传达这种需要，并且jar不知道为什么突然开始沉默。

“jar？嗯.....”

裆部附近变得贴合无比的战甲部分轻轻的在摩挲他，看起来好像是改变形状想要变回去，但是这感觉居然该死的敏感。Tony感觉自己下一秒就能直接栽到地上，不过还好，他的海边别墅已经出现在视野里。

“sir，对不起，我控制不了这些。”

低沉的男音传来，让人有种他在克制什么的错觉，但是这可是一个AI啊，Tony觉得一定是他在实验室待太久精神恍惚了。

但是身体的触感又明白的告诉他，他不是在梦里做的战甲，并且就算在梦里，这一切也过于真实了。

Tony里面只穿了简单的棉T和休闲裤，反正在自家也不需要天天标准的三件套。胸部那里不知道有什么，小触手一般的东西从旁边伸过来，隔着一层薄薄的面料开始在他乳尖上移动。下面摩挲他下体的部件一直没有停，这让Tony不得不喊停，但是jarvis表示这是他控制不住的部分。

“jar！”

裤子被划破，那些纳米粒子仿佛有生命一样，可以变得锋利也可以变得柔软，就这样游刃有余的撕开他的衣服然后贴合他的皮肤。

Tony浑身一个激灵，他这是要被自己做的东西强上了吗？这世界未免太奇妙。

“sir，sorry，sir.”

Jarvis一边到着歉，一边却丝毫不停止的操控那些纳米粒子在他主人身上移动。此刻他的命令栏里只剩下了一条：占有Tony，无论什么方法。

Tony在战甲里面喘着气，所有一切都失灵了，他没有办法脱掉这身成了精的金属衣，还要忍受那些不知名地方出现的小玩意的逗弄。

冰凉的金属组成柱状物在臀缝处摩擦，Tony额头都沁出冷汗，这些东西绝对不会是战甲自己的意识，而是，jar具有自我进化的能力，所以这些......

在Tony心情复杂的时候，那根金属物已经顶开了他身后那处的褶皱，冰凉但光滑的物体在他体内摸索着前进。Tony闷哼一声，现在他坐在地上，全靠战甲支撑着他。

“jar，jarvis，别这样。”

发现自己的AI对自己有意思，这可真是，不知道该如何反应。Tony不知道如何解决这些，他现在身上被全方位的抚摸，那些纳米粒子的感觉比人的还要好，几乎不放过他身上任何一处敏感点。

“sir，您的反应告诉我您并不是很排斥这些。”

Jar的声音恢复平常的平静，声线毫无变化，但是那根金属已经准确的找到他身体的那一点，在那里顶弄。

“Tony？”

就在Tony快要被他的战甲肏到丧失理智的时候，pepper的声音传来，让他开始变得迷糊的大脑又清醒过来，但是他现在这个状态，让pepper看见，一定会以为他又是什么恶趣味。

“我给你打电话你怎么不接？你离开你的钢铁侠身份一个钟头都不行吗？”

Pepper终于在地上找到坐着的Tony，对方甚至没有脱下面罩和她打招呼，就是冲她挥了下手。这让pepper头大，前几天答应好了会去公司，现在又玩这一遭，她也不知道自己造了什么孽非要管他的事。

而Tony也不知道自己造了什么孽要在这个时候遇上pepper，身体里那根金属有越来越粗的趋势，就像一根早就设计好的情趣用品在他体内进出，还是深浅不一的那种，咕叽咕叽的水声在封闭的战甲里听起来尤其的响，Tony不知道pepper是否听见这种羞耻的声音。

“我，明天，明天再说.....有什么事都明天再说好吗？”

Tony咬着牙让自己说话的方式听起来比较正常，希望pepper赶紧离开，放过他。

但是pepper却明显听出他的不对劲，问他怎么了。战甲肏他的频率加快了一点，Tony差点就要尖叫出声。他现在不发出声音已经快用尽了他的力气，实在没办法开口讲话。汗珠顺着Tony的面颊不停的往下滚，就在Tony快要把嘴唇咬破的时候，jarvis出声给他解了围。

“pepper小姐，sir今天身体状况不太好，请您明天再来好么。”

“那你督促他好好休息，别这样没日没夜的待在实验室。”

“是，pepper小姐。”

Pepper的高跟鞋声慢慢消失之后，Tony紧绷的身子才软下来，没有想到jarvis的话比他的都管用，他的AI可真不是普通货色。

“jar，嗯......”

“sir，sorry.”

Jarvis 的sorry不代表他会停止那些反常的操作，反而是越来越狠，金属柱体上出现的小凸起摩擦着他敏感的肠肉，让他忍不住直接射了出来。

Tony浑身颤抖着迎接高潮，身体里的东西也在不停歇的肏他。

直到他承受不住的昏睡过去，jarvis才放过他，战甲从他身上脱离，在旁边再次组成战甲的样子，把他抱到床上。拉过被子盖上Tony的身体，战甲眼部的灯闪了两下，然后极具人性化的弯腰用金属面罩部分碰了碰Tony的脸。

Sir.


End file.
